Dexter Andrew Grimaldi
by rocket12
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven Semidiós hijo de Ares, acompáñalo en sus aventuras mientras enfrenta una Búsqueda que traerá consigo varios problemas en su vida.


Capítulo I: Comenzamos como siempre.

Ya era muy habitual el despertarme a las 5:00 AM cuando ni Apolo, el dios del sol había pasado en su carro iluminando el cielo quitando la oscura noche. Caminaba hacia la puerta en las puntas de mis pies tratando de no hacer mucho ruido o por lo menos de no hacerlo pero, no es fácil vivir con un montón de otros semidioses que dejan sus armas tiradas en la superficie de madera de la cabaña 5, hay a veces que me pregunto cómo puedo ser hijo de Dios de la guerra, el poderoso Ares, no sé cómo fue, pero logre salir de la cabaña y camine un poco hasta estar unos metros alejado hasta que me topé con el mástil del campamento que se encuentra en el centro de donde están las cabañas de los hijos de los Dioses, comencé a estirar mi cuerpo lentamente traía puesto unos converses negros unos jean azules oscuro, y una camisa negra que tenía el logo de Skrillex en el pecho, mi cabello estaba levemente elevado de repente el cielo lentamente comenzó a iluminarse, rápidamente eleve la vista al cielo para tener mejor vista y vi un hermoso amanecer, si, como esos de película.

Esa mañana luego de presenciar el amanecer me dispuse a hacer mis ejercicios diarios corriendo por todo el campamento y cuando terminaba iba nuevamente hacia el mástil tocando la superficie de acero y luego de nuevo, comenzaba a correr las náyades que pasaban me saludaban al igual que los sátiros que caminaban por el lugar, termine cuando toque el mástil por 10 ocasión en el día mi camisa estaba bañada en sudor por eso, fui directo a mi cabaña encontrándome, otra vez con las peleas diarias que ocurren, Clarisse la Rue golpeaba a diestra y siniestra ya que al aparecer le agarraron su espada favorita, como pude llegue a mi cama y tome una muda de ropa y una toalla junto al jabón y nuevamente, como pude llegue a la puerta y justamente cuando la abrí de par en par Clarisse por accidente mando a volar a uno de nuestros hermanos con dirección a donde me encontraba menos mal gire la cabeza para ver que era ese ruido y pude a tiempo tirarme al suelo, Carlos Smith un chico de New York que acababa de llegar ese verano a la Cabaña, salió disparado hacia afuera cayendo de cara al mástil, me arrastre por el suelo con mis cosas en las manos y como pude cerré la puerta luego me puse nuevamente de pie y justo cuando iba caminando para salir de la cabaña, los gemelos Connor y Travis Stoll estaban riendo como locos escondidos justo al lado de la cabaña, me acerque a ellos y pude notar que en el suelo se encontraba una espada, supuse que era la de Clarisse.

\- Imagino que esa es la espada de Clarisse ¿o me equivoco?  
Comente mirándolos fijamente con una ceja levantada, ellos al principio se asustaron girando su cabeza furiosamente hacia mí, su sonrisa se quitó de inmediato pero luego de ver que era yo regreso nuevamente.

\- Shhh... si es pero, no digas nada Dexter - Contesto Connor - estamos haciendo un... experimento.  
No estaba muy seguro de que ese " experimento " era de algún deber del secundario o algo por el estilo, suspire un poco y una media sonrisa comenzó a formarse entre mis labios, gire mi cuerpo y seguí mi camino hacia los baños.

Dexter Andrew Grimaldi, ese er... bueno es mi nombre, vivo en la ciudad de Cleveland y como ya lo mencione anteriormente soy hijo de Ares el Dios de la guerra, llevo aquí ya 1 año viniendo al campamento mestizo bueno, ya con este último día se completa los 2 año entonces corrijo, llevo ya 2 años aquí ¿hurra?, pero algo raro es que no se me da esa actitud que mis " hermanos " tienen, ejemplo... Clarisse. Ella en mi opinión es una viva imagen de nuestro padre, me considero uno de esos pocos Semidioses que son hijos de Ares y son calmados, pero claro un hijo de Ares calmado es algo raro muy raro, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Luego de ir al baño y de haberme cambiado la ropa me dirigí hacia el comedor, me coloque una camisa negra con el logo del campamento en el pecho los mismos jeans y zapatos converse negro.  
La mesa 5 como siempre estaba alborotada algunos tenían guerra de comida y otros contando a cuantos monstros derrotaron este verano entre otras cosas, me senté un poco alejado de todo es alboroto pero no estaba solo, justo al lado se sentó Cris Rodríguez, uno de los hijos de Hermes... novio de Clarisse, comenzó a morder un pedazo de pan que tenía en su plato, yo tenía un tazón hasta el tope de leche con cereal O'Real.

\- Cris, aun no entiendo como ellos - señale con la cuchara al otro grupo donde estaban los otros casi peleando - ¿pueden ser mis hermanos?, y más importante... ¿cómo puedes ser novio de Clarisse?, son cosas que nunca entenderé.

Cris soltó una risa tranquila dejo el Pan en la bandeja y se volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa.

\- Me lo pregunto a menudo Dexter, pero créeme cuando te digo que no se, la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Negó lentamente con su cabeza y volvió a su Pan, de repente sentí que me tocaban el hombro al instante volteé mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y alce un poco la mirada y note que era Percy Jackson, podríamos decir que él, es el más popular y genial Semidiós de todos, derrotar a Cronos, Gea, varios titanes y a mi padre Ares, son una de las pocas proezas que ha logrado este Semidiós, digno de admirar.

\- Dexter vamos a practicar un rato con la espada... tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido antes de irme.  
Percy tenía una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro, esa propuesta es muy provocativa pero primero es lo primero y comer es una de esas cosas que haces sí o sí.

\- Claro, nos encontraremos dentro de 10 minutos en la Arena - Dije mirando fijamente en esos ojos azul como el mar que tiene, luego gire mi mirada al tazón agarre la cuchara nuevamente - antes terminare este plato que me dice gritando ¡Cómeme!

El comenzó a reír un poco al igual que Cris, tome la cuchara con la mano derecha y la hundí en el tazón tomando un poco de cereal y metiéndolo a mi boca.

\- Esta bien nos vemos allá.

Percy contesto luego se fue no sin antes saludar a Cris y luego se retiró imagino que hacia la Arena, poco me importo ya que el tazón me llamaba cada vez más y me provocaba atacar.


End file.
